The Lioness in Winter
by athena14lee
Summary: Alanna spent a winter commanding at Mastiff, which is just asking for shenanigans. A collection of missing moments from the Scanran War.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Sir Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau:_

_This missive is to confirm our conversation upon Saturday last. Please bear it, complete with signature and spells, to your new assignment, as a certificate of your identity._

_Your new orders are thus:_

_You will report to Fort Mastiff and relieve Lord Wyldon of Cavall of his command while he escorts his squire south to his Ordeal. You will serve as district commander, with all accompanying rights, privileges, and responsibilities, until your duty requires you be elsewhere. During this time you will continue to hold the border against the enemy and may to this end enact measures as you see fit._

_As always, you may address any questions to me. _

_Signed:  
General Vanget haMinch upon this day 18 October of 462 H.E.  
Northwatch Fortress_


	2. Chapter 1: Trust

Chapter 1: Trust

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and places belong to Tamora Pierce!

* * *

_October 23, 462 H.E._

_Fort Mastiff, on the northern border of Tortall_

"That settles that, then," Wyldon of Cavall said briskly. He cleared his throat and levered himself to his feet. "Have you any questions, lady knight?"

Alanna of Pirate's Swoop, King's Champion, compatriot, and seasoned warrior, rose with him, more out of habit than respect.

"Not at the moment," she told her former archenemy. Wyldon nodded as he led her out of his office into the officers' mess.

"I expect to return north in the spring," he said as they walked. "If, that is, the war still continues. Mithros willing, it won't, but we will see." Wyldon gave her a long look. "Try not to demolish the district while I'm gone, please?"

"What do you think-" Alanna began heatedly, before she saw the old conservative's hard mouth give an odd twitch. It took her a moment to realize that that might be the former training master's idea of a smile. Did Wyldon of Cavall just make a joke? With her?

Cavall wasn't finished. "I would not hold you at fault if it had to do with Queenscove, however," he said. "He reports here once a month along with Mindelan from New Hope. While the lady knight is a pleasure to work with, I cannot say the same for him."

This was the man Alanna's former squire, the Queenscove in question, had once dubbed "the Stump" for his soullessness. Either the war had worked some wonder, or Alanna had to seriously evaluate her ideas about reality.

She could do that later. In the meantime, as they reached the doors leading out of headquarters, she told Wyldon, "The lad squired for me for four years, my lord. I think I can handle it if he is the worst of your troubles."

"He isn't," Wyldon said. "But you will undoubtedly have your own perspective on how to deal with issues at Mastiff." The doors opened on to the main yard of the fort. A party of riders already waited before the main gates, all of them dressed warmly against the brisk northern weather. Alanna saw the curly mop of hair that marked Wyldon's squire, Owen of Jesslaw, who was heading south to the palace for his Ordeal of Knighthood. The other men, she knew, were headed south for leave in the capital due to wounds or other circumstances.

An orderly held the last horse, the stallion Cavall's Heart, at the ready. Wyldon mounted up and took the reins. He looked down at Alanna.

"I confer to you the command of this fort," he said formally. "I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you, my lord," Alanna said. "Safe journey." She craned her neck to see Wyldon's squire. "Good luck with your Ordeal, Squire Owen."

"Thanks, milady," Owen squeaked, looking pale at the thought of his impending test.

Alanna well remembered that feeling. "You'll do fine," she told the young man, as gently as she could. "I'm sure you will."

"I hope you're right, milady," Owen said. His knight-master opened his mouth, as though he wished to add an opinion. Instead, he nudged his stallion to a trot. He nodded again to Alanna and then rode to the head of the party.

"Let's move out!" He barked. Alanna watched as the gates swung open and the party rode out, leaving her to her newest command.

* * *

A/N: Because I'm a good girl and my teachers always told me to provide text evidence:

_This was yet another of her dream visits to Tortall, Aly realized, coming from sleep to wakefulness in the air above a large, new, wooden fortress. It flew the flag of the realm of Tortall, a silver sword and a silver crown on a blue shield. Beneath it flew a scarlet flag with a golden cat rearing on it, the banner of the King's Champion, Alanna the Lioness._

In _Lady Knigh_t, the flag flying directly under the Tortallan one was the commander's banner, Wyldon's. That Alanna's flag now flies in its place says that she now commands at Mastiff: ergo, Wyldon is away and she is now Kel's/Neal's/Merric's district commander; ergo, Kel got to work under her idol for a time after all.

This fact makes me absurdly happy. It also provides a host of fic ideas for me to dig into. Enjoy!


End file.
